Watcher
The Watcher is the strongest member of the dark guild Muspelheim. After the death of Surtr, Watcher became Muspelheim's second guild master. Appearance Watcher has light skin and blonde messy blonde hair. His hair sticks up in several locations, and covers his left eye. He also has a small beard stubble. He wears a black pinstripe suit with a blue button-up shirt, and a white tie. He also wears a pair of dress shoes. Most noticeably are his curly eyebrows and flaming eyes. Personality The Watcher seems rather bored at times. Although he is prone to arguing with his brother Nether. He is also very well composed, much more so than Nether, appearing almost emotionless. Although his love for his brother is very great. Watcher also is very intelligent, with him being able to discern magical abilities just by looking at his opponents (although this could be due to his Fire Eyes Magic). He was very loyal to his master and adoptive father, Surtr, and did everything he could to protect him. He respected him very much. When the position of guild master became vacant, Watcher and Nether dueled for the position in order to determine who was the worthy successor, with Watcher wanting to honor his father. He became much more serious after the death of his father, relinquishing his bored persona, although it does occasionally come back during battle. History Watcher used to live on the streets with his brother. They were poor, and had to steal to get by. One day they were approached by Surtr, who decided to adopt them, and they became Mages of Muspelheim. Afterwards, Watcher volunteered for power enhancement experimentation, eventually rising up the ranks and becoming the strongest mage of Muspelheim. He then chose the name Watcher. Synopsis All Fired Up Magic and Abilities Fire Eyes: '''Watcher's Fire Eyes allow him to summon flames by simply looking at where he wants them to appear. This process looks similar to spontaneous combustion. The flames are very hot being capable of evaporating sweat after it had just barely left the body, and melting through stone and steel with ease. This magic can also be used to see in infrared, in order to see heat signatures from very far distances, and even block out visual Eye Magics such as the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Watcher can use this infrared to attack through walls, as long as he has a heat signature to find. He can also use these eyes to manipulate, and absorb any form of fire, with the exception of the uncontrollable Flame of Rebuke. When absorbing fire into his eyes, his physical and magical power increases proportionally to the amount and potency of the flame he absorbed, allowing for great versatility in battle. Watcher himself has immunity to fire, and smoke, and can light his own body on fire in order to increase the power of melee strikes. The flames he produces are as strong as magma from a volcano. Watcher later learned to catch fire to things that are ordinarily invisible to the human, such as air, allowing him to generate powerful explosions akin to Luke Gandor's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Watcher can also use his eyes to control the direction of any flame, akin to Totmaru's Pyrokinesis, but it only requires eye movement instead of hand gestures. '''Heat Magic: Watcher is a master at manipulating heat. Using this magic he can raise the temperature of anything. He can turn earth into lava, cause a tree to combust, or boil water. However, he is not only limited in heating objects, and can decrease temperatures as well. He can turn any liquid into a solid, and even deposit the air (turning it from a gas to solid). His skill with this magic is so great that he can turn all the lava surrounding the Muspelheim guild hall into earth, the back again. This is how he enters and exits the guild hall. Watcher himself is immune to temperature change because of this magic, allowing him to touch lava or dry ice without any discomfort or damage to his body. Although an effective magic, Watcher can't telekinetically control whatever he phase changes, only allowing him to essentially place an object in a location instead of being able to actually move it. Expert Swordsmanship: Watcher is quite adept in the skill of swordsmanship, despite never having used said ability prior to inheriting Surtr's sword. His skill is quite impressive, allowing him to easily lift and wield a sword five feet in length, and two feet in width. Although he can be outmatched by masters, he often uses his Fire Eyes to compensate for any lack of skill he has. He can use his Fire Magic to ignite his blade, allowing for him to better manipulate the swing of his sword. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his fighting style being primarily ranged based, Watcher is a formidable melee fighter, capable of dealing crippling blows by encasing his body in his flames. When an opponent gets too close, this is his primary method of combat. Enhanced Strength: Although he doesn't rely much on physical strength, Watcher has the ability to easily lift and wield his sword, which is five feet in length, and two feet in width. Immense Durability: Watcher is capable of taking powerful blows from opponents. His durability even allows him to remain conscious after taking a multitude of blows from opponents that are stronger than he is. Enhanced Speed: Watcher is capable of moving at incredible speeds, even outpacing naturally fast opponents, such as Luke Gandor. His speed is not as great as some individuals however, but he is still capable of keeping track of their movements to assault them with his Fire Eyes. Immense Magic Power: Watcher has enough magic power to have him ranked the strongest member of Muspelheim. He was voluntarily experimented on drastically by Surtr, increasing his magic power. After his swift defeat at the hands of Silvius Alvar, Watcher trained intensively in order to prevent history from repeating itself, having increased his exponentially. His strength then proved greatest again when he was named the new guild master after Surtr's death. His power is now equal, to if not greater than that of his late master. When exerting his magic power, his aura is colored red. Equipment Black Steel Scimitar: A giant black scimitar used by Watcher, which he inherited from his master Surtr. Despite its immense size he still wields it considerably well. It is a single edge, jet black scimitar with the edge being a silver color. It has a small indent near the top of it. This sword is incredibly powerful capable of matching even the strongest of attacks, both magical and physical. It's makeup being Black Steel allows it to even match Adamantine in power. By igniting the blade, Watcher can also better control the trajectory of his sword by using his Pyrokinesis. Trivia The Watcher is the name he chose after undergoing experimentation under Surtr. The same is true for all members of Muspelheim except for Jacqueline Darner.Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Deceased